Flechas y lanzadores
by Freddy frost. The killer
Summary: Ah llegado el dia de San Valentine, pero muy pocas personas saben que son
1. Chapter 1

Trixie, despertaba de su sueño reparador, pero sospechaba que era un día especial, aun no sabía cuál era. ¿Qué día es hoy? Se preguntaba Trixie rascándose la barbilla

-¡Kord, Pronto! Vengan acá. Decía Trixie llamándolos

-Ya vamos. Dijo Kord pegando un grito que se escuchó por toda la caverna

Pronto estaba preparando la comida, pero al parecer por su aspecto era como algo que viene de las cloacas. (Así de feo se veía)

Ya en el cuarto de Trixie

-¿Oye, porque no llamaste a Eli? Dijo Kord restregándose los ojos

-Él no está. Dijo Trixie

-Como, aaah (Bostezo) ¿Que no está? Se preguntaba Pronto aun en pijamas

-Oye, Pronto, ¿porque sigues e pijama? Pregunto Trixie

-Ese no es el punto. ¿Para qué nos llamaste?

-Así, ¿Qué día es hoy? Pregunto Trixie caminando al cuarto de Eli y viendo su calendario

-¿Ehm, nose? Decía Kord

-¿San Valentine? Decía Pronto acercándose cada vez más al calendario

-Hola chicos. ¿Qué hacen aquí? Dijo Eli escondiendo algo en la cómoda

-¿Conoces el día de san Valentine? Preguntaba Trixie curiosa porque a esa fecha estaba rodeada de corazones y tenía una inicial

-¡No me acuerdo, pero me acompañan a la pizzería de Mario! Dijo Eli algo sonrojado

-Sí, amigo. Dijo Kord

Trixie fue a ver en su computadora y busco San Valentine.

-¿Oye, Trixie no nos acompañas? Pregunto Eli encendiendo su meca-lobo

-Sí, ya voy.

Trixie prefería quedarse con la escuchita (Con el misterio) así que bajo las escaleras y vio que la habían dejado atrás. Trixie encendía la meca y la convirtió en un auto para seguirles el paso.

Trixie salía del garaje cuando 4 chicos la asustaron.

-¡Buuuu! Dijeron Eli y Kord al unisonó

Trixie abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos ante el susto que se había llevado.

Flash Neck

Eli y Trixie iba a la par, pero había un incómodo silencio, ya que ambos lanzadores sabían que compartían miradas…

Hola, ya sé que es muy corto, pero el otro tendrá más.


	2. Chapter: Pvd Trixie

-¿Para que vinimos a la pizzería? Preguntaba pronto

-¿Ehm, para que más? Para compra pizzas. Dijo Trixie sarcásticamente

Eli divisaba la pizzería de Mario, pizzas rebotes. Ya quedaban 500 metros, así que Eli aprovecho y transformo su meca en meca-moto. Kord hizo lo mismo, pero solo que esta vez haciendo una acrobacia.

-Hola, Eli. Dijo Mario haciendo un gesto para que entrara

-Hola, Mario. Respondió Eli

-Ya casi va a estar la pizza solo dale… Decía Mario hasta que.

Biip

-Oh, la pizza ya está lista. Dijo Mario tirando la pizza por los aires y cayendo en las manos de Eli.

Eli hizo un gesto a modo de despedida y volvió afuera. Eli veía que se podía apreciar un nombre que decía Trixie dulcemente adornado con las letras Trixie y Sting en rojo y verde.

-¿Eli, para que es esta pizza? Dijo Trixie en forma de preguntar

-¡Ehm, para un amigo! Se excusó Eli

La banda lo miro extraños, pero él no les daba importancia.

Flash back

Eli ya podía divisar el refugio a unos 25 metros. Eli y la banda de Shane estacionaban las mecas y abrían la puerta.

-Pronto ya estaba cansado. Dijo su "Bajeza real" (Xd, el que entendido entendió)

Eli hacia cara de (Ñah ñah ñah) de desagrado. Trixie iba al fregadero para lavar los platos, pero noto la caja debajo de las repisas del fregadero.

-Vamos a ver de quien es. Dijo Trixie haciendo pose de científica malvada

-¡No! Dijo Eli llevándose la caja lejos de ahí.

Eli ya en su cuarto puso doble llave y pensaba en que iba a hacer con esa caja hasta que vio a su adorada enigma (Es una cosisita) y esta le señalo el sombra-ductor, pero Eli no le hizo caso, pero vio que este aparato cambia a color anaranjado.

-¿Qué será esto? Dijo Eli tomando el sombra-ductor.

Eli no le daba la cabeza para ponérselo, pero que hizo lo guardo (Imagínenlo en voz pesada y graciosa).

Burpy se golpeó con su mano y se lo entrego. Hasta que por fin Eli se lo ponía en la cabeza.

(Lo que ponga en Ariel Black es de las babosas y lo otro es de Eli)

-Eli, hola que bien que nos entiendes. Dijo Burpy

-H-hola. Dijo Eli asustado por que no habla con las babosas

-Ehm, escóndelo debajo de tu cama. Dijo Burpy señalando debajo de esta

Eli hizo un gesto militar y lo guardo y puso el sombra-ductor debajo de la cama ya que ahora que hablaba con las babosas daba más dolor de cabeza.

Eli no se disponía para salir de su habitación, así que tomo una siesta corta.

Lo que soñó Eli

-Vamos Trixie. Decía un niño parecido a Eli del otro lado del viñero

-Ya voy. Decía una chica parecida a Trixie acercándose a Eli

Eli arrancaba en su bicicleta y paso por la autopista y un camión se le acercaba a unos 100 Kph

-¡Eli! Dijo Trixie

Fin del sueño…

Eli despertaba y veía que eran las 12 de la noche, por eso fue por un refresco. Eli bajaba las escaleras y vio a Trixie sentada al frente de su computadora sola, con frio y dormida. Eli fue rápido por unas cobijas y las puso encima de Trixie con suma delicadeza e incluso le dio un dulce beso en la frente con suma exquisitez que hasta la hizo ¿sonrojar? Eli abrió con mucho poderío los ojos al desembuchar que Trixie aún seguía medio despierta.

Eli corrió por un vaso de leche y se sirvió agarrando unas galletas de la repisa. A lo largo se escuchaba un ruido. Esto esta soliviantado a Eli así que Eli tomo su lanzadora y apunto a un enorme blanco que se acercaba.

-¿Eli que haces despierto? Pregunto su amigo azul (Así es Aky es Kord)

-Ehm, me acabo de despertar. Decía Eli rascándose la nuca sin ninguna doctrina porque decía la verdad

-¿Ehm, la cobija que estaba encima de Trixie la pusiste tú? Decía Kord golpeando el hombro de Eli

-Si

-¿Te gusta verdad? Pregunto Kord rascándose la barbilla

-S-sí, No- no- no quiero decir. Dijo Eli nervioso

-Si te gusta. Dijo Kord con voz picara

-Ya, no puedo decir mentiras. Dijo Eli rascándose la nuca

-Invítala a salir. Dijo Kord dándole un palmazo a Eli que hasta le saco el aire

-No, no puedo, cada vez que lo intento una voz interna me dice que no. Dijo Eli con cara de contrariedad

-Sí, sí se puede. Dijo Kord

-De hecho sí, pero ayúdame porque hay un día llamado San Valentine. Dijo Eli explicando a medias

-¿San Valentine? Dijo Kord preguntando

-Es un día, como de amor. Dijo Eli Torciendo la boca

-¡Pícaro! Dijo Kord al pegarle una nalgada (Xd, xd)

Eli abría las galletas y se las comía y luego se tomó la leche. Ahora se dirigía a su cuarto y vio que alguien estaba ahí.

-Hola, Eli. Dijo una voz parecida a la de Dana

-¿Dana eres tú? Dijo Eli prendiendo la luz

-Sí, si soy yo. Dijo Dana lanzando una babosa punzante al foco

-¿No era mejor tirarla al interruptor? Se preguntaba Eli

-No. Dijo Dana

-¿Oye, porque estas aquí? Pregunto Eli

-Es que el Doc. Blakk ya encontró mi guarida. Dijo Dana a forma de explicar

-¡Uh, que mal! ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer? Pregunto Eli a lo último

-Quedarme en el refugio. ¿Puedo? Dijo Dana cayéndose la cara de vergüenza

-Sí, claro. ¿Ahora ya que estas aquí me puedes ayudar con el día de San Valentine?

-¿San Valentine? Pregunto Dana

-Ehm, nada más me ayudas? Dijo Eli

-¿Claro, pero en donde voy a dormir? Pregunto Dana

-Si quieres puedes dormir en mi cama. Dijo Eli

-¿Y dónde vas a dormir tú?

-En el Sleeping. Dijo Eli con esto a la mano

Dana no aguanto más y se cayó en la cama de Eli

Eli también se durmió, pero Dana se movía demasiado en la cama de Eli hasta que se cayó a la par de Eli.

Flash back

Trixie veía aquella escena: Eli sin camisa y Dana en pijamas.

Hola, hola segunda parte de la historia


	3. Pvd: Todos

Trixie trataba de olvidar, pero solo recordar podía. Ahm, Bluster que hago. Dijo Trixie acariciando a su babosa distintiva.

-Hola, Trixieeeee. Grito Dana al ver a Eli a la par suyo

-Dan, es mejor que me des una explicación. Decía Trixie con voz fría

-No es lo que parece. Decía Dana

-¿Al menos hay una explicación? Pregunto Trixie firme

-No, no la hay.

-¡Largo! Dijo Trixie mientras se le escapaban dos lágrimas de su cara

-Trixie. Dijo Eli

Trixie fue a su habitación y pensaba. ¿Desde cuándo a Eli le gusta Dana y viceversa? ¿Por qué estoy enojada? ¿Celosa? Trixie no dejaba de pensar en lo último

-Dana, te ruego una disculpa, pero sal un momento de mi habitación

Dana asintió y fue afuera. ¿Qué eh echo, Burpy? ¿La cague? ¿¡Y Ni si quiera sé cómo!? La babosa se golpeó con su mano en la frente

Dana no dejaba de pensar en que abría "Pasado" entre ellos 2 y se preguntaba. ¿Por lo menos usamos protección?

-Bluster, que ha pasado, oh mi Dios. Dijo Trixie a su babosa tornado

-¡Eli y Trixie bajen invaden! Dijo Kord

Estos 2 bajaron ahuyentados por las balas. Eli dio un salto gigante de las gradas para evitar ser golpeado por una babosa topadora. Trixie hizo lo mismo, solo que ambos perdieron el control y cayó uno encima del otro.

Trixie vio los azules ojos de Eli y Eli también, pero algo los distanciaba enojo. Los 2 se levantaron levemente sonrojados y se fueron, pero algo estaba haciendo que ellos 2 pegaran. Era el cinturón, los 2 trataron de quitar aquel nudo, pero tuvieron un encuentro de manos.

Hasta que por fin se desataron y fueron a donde se encontraba la balacera y dispararon.

-Dirigible, dirige las auto lanzadoras. La babosa asintió y se dirigió con un grupo de babosas por detrás

-Kord, dirige un ataque con las mecas hacia el flanco izquierdo. Dijo Eli señalando el garaje.

Kord llegaba con las mecas y se dirigió al flanco izquierdo, pero no podía llegar ya que una fuerte balacera llovía por esos rumbos.

-¡Retirada, al refugio! Dijo Eli corriendo hacia el refugio

Ellos se refugiaron tras una pared del refugio. Eli junto a Trixie disparaban a babosas. Pronto llegas a ver quiénes nos atacan. Dijo Eli

-Parece que es Blakk. Dijo PRONTO con su acento de topo

-Sí, me buscan a mí. Dijo Dana

-¡Que dicha, RAMERA!

-¿¡Que!? Dijo Dana pegándole un golpe directo a la espalda.

Trixie devolvió el golpe, pero al estómago, luego Dana le hizo una zancadilla, Trixie cayó al suelo y fue azotada por un montón de golpes, pero Trixie no se dejaría hasta que le pego y la dejo fuera del combate y viceversa.

-¡Ya! Dijo Eli disparando a Burpy, y esta hizo unas cuantas acrobacias derrotando a varias otras babosas

Los secuaces de Blakk se les acababan las babosas así que se fueron en los clásicos titanes.

-¡Témanme! Los secuaces vieron a Pronto y se despidieron con una gelatinosa a la cara

Flash neck

Trixie se puso a limpiar junto con Eli.

-¡Trixie, perdóname! Dijo Eli casi llorando

-Sí, está bien. Dijo Eli revolcando los ojos

-¿Pero si supones que nada de esto paso, me perdonarías y celebrarías San Valentine conmigo?

-Ok. Dijo Trixie haciendo mecas por no saber y confundir este día

-¡Kord! Dijo Eli

Kord salió de ese refugio con una caja bien adornada.

Trixie se sorprendió al ver a Eli poniéndose de rodillas y sacando una argolla

-Trixie Beatriz Sting, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Dijo Eli dulcemente

-Claro. Dijo Trixie agarrando la argolla y abrazando a Eli y también besándolo.

Sin nada que decir pasaron un día hermoso.

Perdón porque sea tan corto y abstracto, pero vi que día era y Kaboooooom.


End file.
